


October Double Date

by JDJOSH9784



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is a Stilinski, Liolan, M/M, Steo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDJOSH9784/pseuds/JDJOSH9784
Summary: Theo buys some pumpkins and brings them to the Stilinski house to carve.Nolan comes over and admits he likes Liam
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Steo Spooktober





	October Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Liam is Stiles' brother in this story

An October Night with Stiles, Theo, and Liam

  
  


It was a Friday night in Beacon Hills. Stiles had plans to hang out with Theo. Beyond that, he didn’t know what they were going to do. Maybe order a pizza and watch some tv or maybe a scary movie. It was October after all so there was an abundance of scary movies to watch on TV, Hulu, and Netflix. 

He didn’t know if his little brother, Liam had any plans. Maybe he would be hanging out with Mason, Liam was his best friend. Well, 2nd best friend. He and Stiles were only two years apart and Stiles had pretty much raised Liam from the time Liam was 6 and Stiles was 8 after their mom died and their dad hit the bottle. Stiles always made sure Liam got his schoolwork done. He made sure Liam got a bath and made lunch or had lunch money if he was eating at school. Liam had stayed after school while Stiles had come home.

Stiles phone went off, Text message alert.

Theo: Hey, what time should I come over, and do I need to pick anything up on the way??  
Stiles: Come over in an hour. I’m going to order and pay for a pizza and put it under your name, the same place we always get pizza from. IDK if Liam is going to be here or not, if he is, it’ll be 2 pizzas, if it’s just us, it’ll be 1 pizza.  
Theo: Ok, babe. See ya in a bit. Love you  
Stiles: Love you, too!!!!! 

Stiles heard the front door shut it was either his father or his brother or even both. He heard Liam stomp to his room and then the sound of the door slamming shut. Then there was a knock on his door. It was his dad.

“Your brother is grounded!!” His father said as he pushed Stiles door open  
“What did he do this time?” Stiles asked not looking up from the book he had his nose in.  
“Fighting. Again!!” His father said.  
“Mmmhmm” is all Stiles said  
“What are you doing tonight?” His father asked  
“Well, I guess I’m watching my little brother, what else is new? You’re working tonight right?” Stiles said, he had formed them in the phrase of questions, but he knew the answers. His dad wanted him to keep an eye on Liam and he did have to work that night.  
“There’s money on the counter for some food if you guys want to order food.” His father said.  
Stiles just nodded his head.  
“Hey, you know I love you right?” His dad had come closer to him.  
“Yes, I know, I love you and Liam, too,” Stiles said.  
“Look, I know I count on you a lot and you help me with your brother—” His father was saying until Stiles interrupted him.  
“I don’t complain. I haven’t ever complained. I’ve been doing this since I was 8. I don’t complain. It would do no good. If I don’t do what I do, no one will. You guys would last without me. I’m the glue that holds this family together!!” Stiles said. And he wasn’t wrong.  
“Stiles…” His father said.  
“You’re gonna be late. You better get going. I’ll watch Liam. Be careful. If you want, I’ll bring you some dinner around 7 or so.” Stiles said  
His father leaned over and kissed him on the top of the head. “I love you kiddo,” His father said before turning and leaving and heading to his patrol call and heading down to the Sheriff’s station

Stiles got up and walked across the hall and went into Liam’s room.  
“I’m ordering pizza do you want anything?” Stiles asked.  
“Just a medium pepperoni pizza, please,” Liam said.

Stiles sat on Liam’s bed and pulled out his phone and called in the order and put it under Theo’s name

“Who and why were you fighting?” Stiles said after he had hung up  
“It was Gabe and he was picking on Nolan,” Liam said  
“So, you were defending Nolan?” Stiles asked  
“Yeah, Gabe is always picking on him, and for whatever reason Nolan won’t stand up to him,” Liam said  
“So, Nolan, is there something between you guys?” Stiles asked  
“What, why do you ask that?” Liam asked while blushing  
“Liam, I see the way he looks at you, and I see how you light up around him and when you talk about him…” Stiles says  
“I just don’t know if he likes me, you know, like in that way,” Liam said.  
“Call him, invite him over. We can all watch a movie or something. If he needs a ride, Theo can pick him up” Stiles says while grinning.  
“But I’m grounded,” Liam says  
“Okay, fine, don’t invite him over,” Stiles says as he gets up and walks to this room to change and get ready for Theo to come over  
As Stiles slid on a hoodie and headed downstairs to tidy up and get the paper plates out and napkins, he heard Liam on his phone laughing like a giddy schoolgirl on the phone, no doubt talking to Nolan. Stiles just grinned as he made his way to the kitchen

Stiles had the plates stacked up on the counter and the napkins in the center of the dining room table. His phone chimed with a text message.  
Theo: I’m leaving now, going to pick up the pizza and then head over.  
Stiles: Ok, Liam with being with us tonight, but he might have a boy over…  
Theo: ooooohhhh, Double date. Who’s the lucky guy??  
Stiles: Nolan  
Theo: Oh, Nolan. He’s always staring at Liam. 

“L I A M” Stiles shouts.  
“I’m right here, jeez,” Liam says as he rounds the corner  
“Does Theo need to pick up Nolan, he’s heading over now” Stiles asked  
“No, he’s gonna ride his bike over, he doesn’t live far,” Liam said

Stiles text Theo.  
Stiles: Be safe, I’ll see you in a bit, babe. Love you  
Theo: Love you too babe. See ya in a bit.

“I’m gonna go lay down. Let Theo in when he gets here.” Stiles said  
“Are you ok?” Liam asked, a hint of concern in his voice. He knows Stiles had to grow up faster than he should have. His childhood was robbed from him.  
“I’m just tired, I’m fine little bro,” Stiles said with a forced fake smile, one that he had mastered by age 10.

After Stiles had gone up to his room Liam had moved his Xbox down to the front room and hooked it up to the TV and was playing a game, he kept the volume low and tried not to yell when the game didn’t go his way. He loved and respected Stiles, Stiles was his brother and he looked up to him. Stiles had pretty much raised him, and he was grateful. He was respectful to Stiles. You could say he had a closer relationship with Stiles than with his father. He listened to Stiles while he pushed his dad’s buttons. He knew the limit with Stiles.

There was a knock at the door. Liam got up to answer it. It was Theo. He had 2 pizza boxes in his hands.  
“Hey, little wolf” Theo greeted Liam.  
“I’m not a wolf Theo!!” Liam shot back  
“I heard about what you did today. You know that wolves will stick up for other weaker wolves, not that Nolan is weak. He just doesn’t defend himself” Theo said  
“Don’t you and Stiles stick up for other classmates?” Liam asked.  
“Yeah, I guess we do. Stiles more so. Where is Stiles?” Theo asked  
“Oh, he’s in his room. He went to lay down. I hope he’s feeling okay” Liam said.  
“Hey, I’ll be back in 20 minutes, put these pizzas in the oven, and put to the oven to ‘warm’” Theo told Liam.

Theo grabbed his key out of his pocket and headed to the store. If Stiles was feeling down, Theo had an idea on how to fix that.  
He parked his truck in the parking lot of the local grocery store. Right in front of the automatic doors were bales of hay and pumpkins sat atop of the bales. He grabbed 4 good sized ones and went inside and got 4 carving kits. When he paid, he had asked the cashier for extra bags. Theo knew Stiles hated a mess. He had also swiped a handful of store circulars to also help to prevent/absorb the mess. He put the pumpkins in his truck and went back to Stiles’ house. He had texted Liam to meet him outside when he got there to help him carry the pumpkins from the truck to the house.

“Let’s hide these and tell Stiles after we eat,” Theo said smiling  
“Ok, good Idea,” Liam said smiling back at Theo  
The boys put them on the back porch.

Theo then went up to Stiles’ room while Liam turned off the oven and put the pizza on the counter. As Theo was walking past the front door to go to Stiles’ room there was a knock at the door. He opened it and there on the front porch stood Nolan.  
“Hey, Nolan” Theo greeted him warmly  
“Hey, Theo. Is Liam here?” Nolan asked shyly.  
“Hey Nols,” Liam said as he came to the door. “Come on in. We’re just getting ready to eat some pizza as soon as Stiles comes down”.

Theo went into Stiles’ room and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Hey, Stiles, you sleep?” Theo asked as he caressed his upper back.  
“Kind of, more like lucid dreaming” Stile replied.  
“I brought the pizza and Liam and Nolan are in the kitchen waiting on you. I also got us a surprise” Theo said.  
“What did you bring?” Stiles asked as he got up.  
“As I said, it’s a surprise so you’re just gonna have to find out. After we eat though” Theo said.  
With that, the 2 boys made their way to the kitchen. When they got there Liam and Nolan were standing against the counter talking. Nolan went quiet when he saw that Stiles and Theo had entered the room.

“Hey, Nolan. How are you?” Stiles asked him  
It took Nolan a minute to answer. He seemed scared and shy  
“I’m good. Thanks” Nolan said barely audible  
“Look, Nolan. You’re gonna have to come out of your shell. We’re all rude and ruthless to each other. It’s in good fun, teasing, but I know it won’t happen right away. Feel free to watch how we interact. Also, feel free to jump in” Stiles said.  
“So how was detention, Liam?” Theo asked  
“You had a detention?” Nolan asked. “Was it because you got between me and Garrett? I’m so sorry” Nolan said to Liam  
“It wasn’t bad. Coach was in charge and I just sorted towels” Liam said smiling at Nolan  
“So, what’s the deal with this Garrett kid anyways?” Stiles asked Nolan  
“Well we were friends and he wants to be more than friends. I don’t like him like that. I like someone else” Nolan said.  
“Oh, yeah, you like Liam,” Stiles said matter of factly.  
“STILES!!” Liam and Theo both shouted.  
“What, I see it, your see it, if Liam opens his eyes, he’d see it too,” Stiles said in his defense.  
“You can’t just say shit like that. You have no filter. Sometimes that’s not a good thing…” Liam said, both mad and embarrassed  
“Oh, calm down,” Stiles said. “Nolan, do you like Liam?” Stiles asked  
“I mean, yeah…” Nolan half answered  
“See, he likes you, Liam. You’re welcome, you ungrateful brat. Now Nolan if Liam asked you to would you suck—” Stiles was cut off.  
“STILES” Liam yelled at him and Theo almost choked on his drink. Stiles reached over and slapped Theo on the back.  
“Nolan I’m sorry for my brother. He’s usually not like this, ask Theo” Liam said fake smile on his face.  
“What’s up with you? Did you not take your meds?” Liam asked him in a nasty tone.  
Liam and Stiles usually didn’t fight, they got along for the most part.  
The boys finished eating and Theo and Liam put the leftover into 1 box and cleaned up the kitchen.

“So, where’s the surprise you were talking about?” Stiles asked still seated at the kitchen table.  
“We’re only doing that if you don’t ask Nolan any sexual questions or ask about his or mine sex life” Liam retorted.  
“Ok, so I can talk about mine and Theo’s sex life then,” Stiles said with a smirk on his face.  
“NO!!” both Liam and Theo yelled.  
“It’s bad enough I can hear you guys at times,” Liam said.  
“See Theo, I told you, you are loud during sex,” Stiles said still wearing his smirk  
“I’m pretty sure it’s YOU I hear screaming ‘more, more, more, harder’” Liam said with a disgusted look on his face.  
“How do you know it’s me, you don’t know who does what in bed unless you’re spying on us,” Stiles said.  
“Oh, trust me I know it’s you and no I don’t spy on you guys,” Liam said  
“Then how you do know it’s me you hear?” Stiles asked.  
“Because after ‘more, more, more, harder’ is usually followed by ‘Theo’ ‘more Theo’, ‘harder Theo’” Liam said. “I doubt he refers to himself in the third person when he’s plowing you into the mattress” Liam added now wearing the smirk that seen to have disappeared from Stiles’ face.  
“I told you he could hear YOU!!” Theo said leaning against the counter also wearing a smirk.

“ANYWAYS,” Liam said. “Come on Theo, let’s bring them in,” Liam said to Theo with a smile of excitement.  
“Do you know what they’re about to bring in?” Stiles asked Nolan  
“No, Liam didn’t tell me anything” Nolan answered.  
“Ta-da,” Liam said as he carried in 2 pumpkins with Theo right behind him with 2 more.  
“But wait, there’s more,” Theo said stepping back out after setting the pumpkins he was carrying on the counter. He came back in with extra bags, circulars from the store, and 4 pumpkin carving kits. “I know you hate a mess so I got extra bags and we can use these ads to cover the table and everyone gets their own carving kits,” Theo said with a bright smile.  
Stiles just smiled back at him as he got up and collected the placemats to store elsewhere and grabbed the ads from Theo and started coating the table with the papers. Each boy picked a pumpkin. They were pretty much each the same size. Liam had put on some music that played thru a Bluetooth speaker and filled the room with music.  
“I’m not going to do anything fancy. I’m just gonna do the triangle eyes, nose and a mouth with 2 or 3 teeth” Nolan said.  
After looking thru the book of different designs, the other 3 boys agreed and followed with Nolan’s plan. After about 30 or so minutes the boys were done. And to Stiles’ surprise, there was no mess. He was more than thankful.

“Ok let’s turn out the lights, Liam, grab the candles from the closet, there should be a pack of 50 tea light candles I’ll grab the lighter, and we’ll see what they look like, you guys ready?” Stiles said.  
Liam gave everyone a tea light candle and Stiles went around and lit the candle after everyone put it in their pumpkin. “Hit the lights, Theo,” Stiles said to his boyfriend. Theo turns off the lights and the only illimitation in the house was from the 4 lit up pumpkins. Theo who was standing next to Stiles put his hand up and around Stiles’ shoulder and pulled him close to him. Stiles looked at him and kissed him and when they broke apart from the kiss, Stiles said smiling, “Thank you for this. I wasn’t feeling too well today, but this, this is great. Thank you. Did I ever tell you, you’re an awesome boyfriend and that’s why I love you?”  
“We should go for a walk, just like around the block,” Liam said. The boys all put their hoodies on and made their way to the front door and outside. 

“So you’re like almost best friends with your brother’s boyfriend? How does that work?” Nolan asked Liam.  
“Well, we don’t do any freaky sex stuff together if that’s what you’re asking. I don’t know. I’ve known Theo since I was little and then when he and Stiles were in middle school and going thru puberty, they had feelings for each other. You’ll never get them to admit who liked who first thought” Liam said while smiling.  
“How long have they been together?” Nolan asked  
“Since they were about 14 or so I was 12, so yeah when they were about 14. In a way, I was glad they got together. It made it easier for me to talk to not just my brother, but to Theo about the feeling I was starting to feel and discover not too long after they were official “Out” and dating” Liam said.  
“Oh yeah I guess that is cool, you have someone to talk to. So are you gay, bi…?? Or something else” Nolan bashfully asked  
“Something else,” Liam said.  
“Oh,” Nolan responded.  
“I’m Pansexual” Liam stated  
“Um, you have sex with pans, and pots too?” Nolan questioned.  
“NO, it means I am attracted to the person, regardless of the sex. It’s similar to being bisexual but when you’re bi you still have a preference. Yeah you have sex with guy and girls, but you still have a preference, you are bi, but lean more toward guys for example” Liam said laughing when he started explaining.  
“So Stiles and Theo tell me they see you staring at me at school. I admit I’ve seen you looking at me too” Liam said after a moment of silence  
Nolan blushes and looks down at the ground.  
Liam stops walking and places his hand on Nolan’s shoulder  
“Hey, it’s ok. You can tell me if you like me or if you don’t. I’m not gonna judge” Liam says looking into Nolan’s eyes  
“I don’t know what I am. Gay, Bi, Curious, or Pan whatever” Nolan says.  
“Will you punch me if I kiss you?” Liam asks just slightly above a whisper.  
“No” Nolan whispers back.  
Liam leans in and kisses Nolan very tenderly. He sweeps his tongue across the bottom of Nolan’s lip. When Nolan gasps he darts his tongue into Nolan’s mouth and gets a moan from Nolan.  
Unbeknownst to Nolan and Liam, Theo and Stiles had stopped walking too when Stiles had asked a question to Liam and had received no response. Stiles and Theo had started backtracking to where the boys had stopped. They saw what had happened. Theo and Stiles were standing with Stiles resting his head on Theo’s shoulder and his arm around Theo and watched. Not in a creepy way, but in a loving “he’s growing up so fast” way. “I’ll talk to Liam, you want to talk to Nolan. I get the feeling that Nolan isn’t too sure about what all he’s feeling. We both know what that’s like. I had to chase you down back in middle school because you were running scared, so you can talk to him about that” Stiles said. “I ran, yeah I ran after you because you were the one hiding from your feelings,” Theo said with a chuckle. “Look, whatever, you talk to Nolan and I’ll talk to my brother. Just help me out please!!” Stiles said and sighed.  
“Ok boys, we’re heading back to the house. Liam, I need to talk to you when we get home” he said as he ruffled his brother’s hair. “Nolan Theo’s gonna talk to you when we get home while I talk to Liam, and no don’t freak out, you guys aren’t in trouble nor are we going to make fun of you,” Stiles said.

They arrive home and Nolan and Theo head into the kitchen and Stiles and Liam sits in the front room.

Theo and Nolan—

“So, Nolan. First off. Judgment free zone. Can’t promise I won’t laugh, well because, I laugh when I’m not supposed to, so waring about that” Theo said.  
“So Stiles and I believe you are in the ‘questioning’ stage. You don’t quite know what you are, what you want yet” Theo said  
“Well, you guys are right. I mean Liam kissed me and it felt good, awesome. I like it but, it also felt kind of wrong, but like a good wrong. I don’t know as taboo” Nolan said.  
“Would you let him do it again?” Theo asked.  
“I mean, yeah. It felt good” Nolan said smiling  
“In front of other people?” Theo asked.  
“I, I don’t know” Nolan answered truthfully.  
“Well, I’ll say this. Liam is a lot like Stiles in that he doesn’t care with other people think. He speaks his mind and says things that others might find offensive and he doesn’t care. He won’t let anyone stop him from being who he is. If he likes you, and I think he does, he will kiss you in front of other people. If you’re not ok with that, let him know before he puts all his time and feelings, and effort into you. If you piss him off and lead him on, he will kick your ass. That kid is strong and can fight” Theo says.  
“I don’t want to hurt Liam or lead him on or get my ass kicked,” Nolan said.  
“Well, let him know you’re unsure, that you want to take it slow, that you’re figuring it out. He’ll respect that. Just be truthful” Theo says while patting his back and smiling at him.  
“Ok, yeah, I’ll do that. Thanks, Theo”  
“No problem,” Theo said to him  
“How did you and Stiles get together, was it like this? Was one of you scared of how others would react?” Nolan questioned  
“Well, as I said, Stiles doesn’t care what others think. But yeah, he’ll never admit it. He was scared of what his dad would think of him dating me. I was always in trouble in middle school, so I was the ‘bad boy’, I don’t know if that’s what attracted Stiles to me. I was also nervous about telling my parents about telling them I was dating the Sheriff’s son. But our parents accepted it and here we are” Theo said.

Stiles and Liam—

“So, Nolan huh? Did you slip him the tongue?” Stiles asked, smirking.  
“STILES!! And yes, I did. Asshole” Liam retorted.  
“Hey, Liam. Don’t cuss at me. I was just joking” Stiles said as he shoved his brother's shoulder.  
“Sorry,” Liam said looking down.  
“So is he gay, or…?” Stiles asked.  
“He doesn’t know what he is. I’d say he’s in the confusing stage” Liam said.  
“Be careful, Liam. I know how you are, don’t fall for him too fast. He is confused as you said. He might just wake up one day and not want to see or talk to you. So be careful. Don’t go balls out with your heart on your sleeve” Stiles said.  
“I know. I’ll try and be careful” Liam said.  
“He might want to keep it secret. There might come a time where you feel you're forced to give him an ultimatum. Love me openly or we can’t be together anymore type of situation. Most likely he’ll choose to not be with you anymore. I don’t want to see you hurt” Stiles said to him.  
“I love you, Stiles, you’re an awesome big brother and you’re always looking out for me,” Liam says as he hugs him, tightly.  
“I love you too, little brother. I’m just glad you’re not mad. I thought we’d end up in a screaming match. You’d say something along the lines of how you old enough to make your own decisions and for me to stay out of your love life or something like that” Stile said, still hugging his brother.  
“No, not this time,” Liam said. “I’ll take it slow with Nolan, talk to him about what he’s ok with, and what he wants” Liam added.

Everyone then meets in the kitchen.  
“Alright let’s burn these ads in the fire pit out back it’s not too late so we can have a small fire sit and tell scary stories of whatever” Stiles said.  
Stiles and Theo grab up the loose papers and take them to the fire pit in the back yard. Nolan and Liam follow them. Stiles, Theo, and Liam start goofing off as Nolan sits in one of the lawn chairs near the fire pit. He’s just watching and laughing as the 3 boys goof off, horseplay and teasing each other. “Hey, let me get a picture of the 3 of you and I’ll send it to you guys,” Nolan says. The boys line up, Theo, Stiles, and Liam in that order. Stiles are the tallest of the 3 and Liam and Theo are about the same height. Nolan snaps the picture and sends it to Liam and Theo and Stiles give Nolan their numbers so he can send it to them too. A couple of hours go by. Nothing eventful happens and they’re just sitting there talking about nothing. The fire burns out and the chill in the air hits the boys even if they all are wearing hoodies. “Are you going to stay over tonight, Nolan?” Stiles asks. “Un, well, I, I don’t know” Nolan answers. “Look it’s late and you rode your bike here, just text your parents that you’re staying over here, I’m sure they won’t mind, they know my dad is the Sheriff!” Liam says to Nolan. He takes out his phone and shoots his mother a text and gets a quick reply back. “She says it’s fine,” Nolan says as he put his phone in his pocket.

The boys head-on into the house and Theo grabs his bag which has clothes in it, not that he needs any. He has a drawer and almost half the closet in Stiles’ room with his clothes. In fact, there have been times that Theo has worn Stiles’ clothes and Stiles has worn Theo’s clothes because they’ve gotten mixed up. Secretly Theo loves when Stiles wears his clothes. Theo wears briefs and Stiles wears boxers and there has been more than one time that when they fooled around, and Theo got Stiles out of his pants that Stiles was wearing Theo’s underwear. That just does something to Theo. He can’t control himself when Stiles does that. Thing is, Stiles knows and does it every now and then just to push Theo over the deep end.

“I have some shorts that should fit you and if not, you and Stiles are about the same height so if what I have doesn’t fit, Stiles will have something,” Liam says.  
“How tall is your brother?” Nolan asks  
“He’s 5’10”” Liam answers  
“Hey, I am too, so yeah if what you have doesn’t fit, his will,” Nolan says.  
“Try these on and if they don’t fit, I’ll get some sweats from my brother,” Liam says as he hands a pair of shorts to Nolan.  
Nolan takes off his pant and slips on the shorts, and they fit much to his surprise. “Hey, thanks for inviting me over, the food, the fun, and for letting spend the night, and thanks for the shorts,” Nolan says smiling.  
“Thanks for letting me slip my tongue in your mouth when I kissed you,” Liam says blushingly.  
“Thanks for the kiss. Wanna do that again? Now?” Nolan asks  
“Just for the record, you never have to ask that,” Liam says as he walks over to Nolan and pushed him down on his bed and sits in this lab, and brings their lips together.  
“Hey, you guys wanna—” and Theo stops, walking and talking Stiles behind him running into him  
“Dude…you can’t just stop like that—” Stiles says as he sees why Theo stopped.  
Liam turns around and looks at them still in Nolan’s lap and Nolan is just blushing, eyes blissed out.  
“Sorry, was gonna ask if you guys wanted to play some video games with us, but I can see you’re playing your own game. Sorry, should’ve knocked” Theo said as he pushes Stiles trying to back out of the room

Theo and Stiles go back to Stiles’ room. Stiles grabs a small bottle of lube and some condoms and walks out of his room and knocks 2 times on Liam’s door and then just opens the door but doesn’t look in and places the small bottle of lube and the condoms on the dresser that is next to the door, and then closes the door and goes back to his room.  
“What did you just do?” Theo asked him  
“I made sure that if something does happen, my brother has the proper supplies, is that so bad?” Stiles asks him and walks over to Theo pulling him close to him and kissing him.

The house is not quiet that night. From the moans coming from Stiles and Theo to the “Ow’s, & oh, sorry” coming from Liam’s room. The house does quiet down around 2 a.m.

The next morning Nolan woke up alone in Liam’s bed. He heard a voice coming from the kitchen. He made his way out of the bed and into the kitchen. He stopped at the bathroom to relieve himself. Then he made his way to the kitchen. As he passed thru the front room, he saw Liam doing what appeared to be cuddling with Theo. He made eye contact with Stiles and Stiles ushered him to come in the kitchen.  
“Listen I know you saw Liam and Theo in the front room. No, we don’t have some sort of freaky 3-way thing going on. Liam has known Theo for a good part of his life and he’s comfortable around him and Theo is comfortable with him. So yeah, they sometimes cuddle. Don’t read into it. Liam likes you, and I can tell you like Liam” Stiles told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Ok. I’ll be honest with you; I was on the verge of freaking out when I saw that,” Nolan said.  
“Do you want some eggs, toast, or bacon? I made breakfast” Stiles offered to him.  
“Yeah, thanks, I’ll take some eggs and bacon, do you have any chocolate milk?” Nolan asked  
“Yeah, I’ll pour you a glass,” Stiles said smiling  
“Thanks,” Nolan said smiling back.  
“Hey, you’re up,” Liam said smiling.  
“Hey, yeah,” Nolan said blushing  
Liam kneeled down and kissed Nolan.  
“Thanks for last night,” Liam said.  
“OHHHH, we want details, Theo, get in here” Stiles shouted  
Theo walked in.  
“NO, we are not talking about my sex life” Liam stated while crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Anything you want to tell us, Nolan?” Stiles asked.  
“Um, no. I don’t want to make Liam mad” Nolan said mouth full of bacon.  
“Oh, come on. We’re going to find out anyway” Theo said smugly.  
“No” Nolan responded back  
“Thank you, there’s a 2nd or is it 3rd repeat of last night when you’re done eating,” Liam said smiling while looking back and forth as Stiles and Theo.  
“I’m done,” Nolan said and grabbed Nolan’s hand and drug him in the direction of Liam’s room.  
Stile just looked at Theo.  
“Come on Stiles, I’m suddenly in the mood. I’ll clean all this up if we go up to your room right NOW” Theo said seductively.  
Stiles grabbed Theo’s hand and made their way to Stiles' bedroom.

On the front porch sat 4 carved pumpkins. 2 on the left and 2 on the right. The one on the left and the one on the right of the top step were the ones done by Stiles and Theo. On the 2nd step the one on the right was done by Liam and the one on the left was done by Nolan.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually have my computer read this out loud and read it back to me. I didn't do that this time. If you find mistakes let me know & I'll edit them.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
